


I Will Show You Paradise

by Despair_Girl_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despair_Girl_606/pseuds/Despair_Girl_606
Summary: Jumin Han is a prisoner at Magenta.In charge of overseeing his induction into Mint Eye, Unknown must find a way to break Jumin's spirit until he's ready to take the elixir. And meet the Savior.But this mission turns out to be more than Unknown bargained for once he realizes that Jumin's expert control over his emotions and his iron will are not so easily crumbled.Will Unknown be able to break an unbreakable man? Or will he be the one who ends up broken?





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Rude Awakening**

Jumin Han, corporate heir, Executive Director of C&R International and, for all intents and purposes, head of the RFA, woke up with a splitting headache.

Eyes still closed, he cursed inwardly for having had so much to drink the night before. But the notion only lasted for a fraction of a second. He truly didn't recall having more than a glass of wine with dinner. He slowly realized that this particular headache felt different from when he was hung-over—it felt sharper, more intense.

Gingerly he opened his eyes… and a cold sense of dread filled his body. He was looking up at a stone ceiling barely illuminated by the flickering light of a torch. As he regained his senses, he realized he was lying on a cold, hard surface—a stone floor, most likely. He bolted upright and immediately regretted it when his headache flared up angrily. When the pain lessened and his eyes landed on the metal bars at the far end of the room, he could finally give a name to the place where he had woken up. He was locked in a cell.

●～●～●～●～●～●～●～●～

He was the “other one” today again. The one who went by the name of “Unknown” in that cursed chat room. It looked like Ray had finally stopped his whining and had fallen unconscious. Good fucking riddance. That sniveling waste of space was getting more and more annoying every time he reared his pathetic head.

With a triumphant sneer, Unknown made his way down to the dungeons where the cameras had caught their “guest” waking up only moments before. What kind of a host would he be if he didn't greet such an important guest properly?

As he reached Jumin Han’s cell, Unknown observed the other man for a few moments. His suit was wrinkled, the top buttons of his shirt had come undone and his tie looked more like a noose around his neck. Unknown smirked at the idea.

“Good morning, Mr. Han.” The other man, always so dignified and pristine in appearance, now turned to look at Unknown with eyes still unfocused and looking dazed. “I trust you had an unpleasant sleep.”

 

**Chapter 1: A Most Esteemed Guest**

Jumin fought through the fog of confusion inside his head and tried to piece together what was happening. He knew he had heard the newcomer’s voice before, but he couldn't place it. The other man—who looked more like a boy really, maybe about the same age as Yoosung or Luciel—was dressed in a red top, a leather jacket that left his shoulder bare, showing off a strange tattoo, and black pants. A leather choker and a spiked wristband completed his look. His blue eyes made a striking contrast with his bleached hair and pale skin. _He’s certainly… exotic_ , Jumin thought to himself. And then something clicked into place in his head.

“You are the hacker.” It was more of a statement than a question. The other man threw his head back and laughed.

“You were always the smart one, Mr. Corporate Heir. It’s no wonder the savior was so adamant about bringing you here.”

“I could say the same of you. Not only did you hack into our highly secured chat room, but it seems you broke past my impenetrable security as well. I would be impressed if kidnapping me from my home in the middle of the night wasn't such a cowardly act.” Jumin didn't recall what had happened the night before, but he was fairly certain that his assessment of the situation was correct. That’s probably where he had heard the guy’s voice. The hacker laughed once more.

“‘Highly secured’? I never knew you had a sense of humor, Mr. Han. That redhead’s pathetic excuse of a security system has so many holes in it even an amateur could slip through. I admit your security system was more of a pain to get past, but it was more an annoyance than an actual challenge. There is nothing I cannot hack into. None of your secrets are safe from me.”

Jumin frowned and shifted slightly where he sat. It was the only show of apprehension that he allowed himself in that moment—he would _not_ show the hacker any sign of weakness. But this was something beyond his control. The smile on the man’s face had turned into a grimace and the look in his eyes had a feverish aura of madness. Jumin had never seen such a raw, visceral expression on anyone. And it unsettled him.

 ●～●～●～●～●～●～●～●～

Unknown did not miss Jumin Han’s small display of discomfort, but he was still impressed. No one who had been down in these dungeons had ever looked so thoroughly composed, so in control of themselves. Unknown didn't have anything against Jumin Han. As far as Unknown was concerned, he was one of the better ones. Except for his undying loyalty to that filthy traitor that had broken the savior’s heart, Unknown had never felt outward antagonism for him.

But looking at him now… He was filled with a familiar desire that ran through his veins like an elixir. He desired to break Jumin Han. He wanted to shatter him so utterly and completely that he would never be capable of keeping such a cool expression on his face. He thirsted to see that ice-cold stare burning with misery and pleading.

It took a great deal of self-restraint to keep himself from opening the cell door and begin the process of reducing Jumin Han to nothing more than a toy for his private collection. Only the words of the savior kept the hunger at bay.

“Since you’re inconveniently not asking me any of the questions that a normal human being would ask under these circumstances, I’ll have to take it upon myself to tell you why I have brought you here. You are important to the savior. That’s the only reason why you’re still in one piece. For now. You see, you can be a very valuable asset for Mint Eye. I’m sure I don't have to explain why.”

Jumin Han’s chuckle was filled with derision. It made Unknown’s anger flare up again and almost made him lose control. But he held himself back. For the savior.

“It’s perfectly clear. You and your… savior… want access into the RFA. The only reason I can think of is the party guests. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together after that. You will, of course, also want access into C&R. For power or money or both. And you seem to think I can grant you these things. Mistakenly so, I can assure you.”

Unknown slammed his fists into the iron bars that separated him from the other man. “We’ll see for how much longer you can keep up that bravado. We have our ways of bringing people around to our way of thinking. And mine are the most fun. After I’m done with you Jumin Han, you will be begging me for more.” With that, Unknown stalked out of the dungeons.


	2. Cold Logic

“Let’s go… to the glorious Magenta…”

The words rang clearly in Jumin’s mind as he recalled the events of that night. He had been adding the final touches to the bimonthly report that he would hand in to his father the following morning. Elizabeth the 3rd had been sleeping peacefully by his side, as she always did when he worked late into the night. Once he had made sure everything was in order, he had turned off his computer and headed to the bedroom. Then Elizabeth had let out an angry hiss. Jumin remembered feeling shocked by this—Elizabeth never hissed that way.

“What’s wrong, princess?” he had asked, turning around to look for the source of Elizabeth’s discomfort. And there Jumin saw him for the first time. He was nothing more than a shadowed figure, shorter than Jumin, but exuding an aura of danger and violence. Jumin had taken a step back and opened his mouth to call for his security guards but no sound came out. The figure had slithered up to him, as agile as a snake, and had pressed a piece of cloth to Jumin’s nose and mouth.

“Let’s go… to the glorious Magenta…” were the last words Jumin heard before everything went black.

Now Jumin paced up and down the cell where he was being held captive. He did not know how long he had been there. After the hacker’s first visit, the only people he had seen were men and women clad in black hooded robes. They never spoke to him, never answered any of his questions. They didn't even look directly at him. They only brought him trays containing what Jumin supposed was food, but looked more like the stuff he fed Elizabeth the 3rd. Only he would never feed Elizabeth this garbage and he certainly was not going to eat it himself. Or so he thought.  
So far, six different people had come bearing trays of the nasty-looking gruel, which was the only measure of time Jumin had in a cell with no windows. This led him to speculate that he had been trapped there for at least three days, but it could very easily be longer. After refusing to eat what his hosts offered him for such a long time though, he now felt weak. His entire body ached and he could feel his energy reserves depleting. And so, the next time someone slid a tray of food into his cell, he finally relented. He forced himself not to devour the food, instead restraining himself to eat slowly. It didn't taste as bad as it looked. Or maybe Jumin was so hungry that anything would have tasted good to him at that moment.

Once he had finished his meal and his energy had been restored, his mind began working again. He sat down on the hard cot that served as a bed and tried to figure things out. This place—Magenta, according to the hacker—seemed to be the headquarters of a cult.

Mint Eye.

That’s what he hacker had called it.

The hacker had also mentioned a savior, whom Jumin assumed was the cult leader. Was the hacker himself a leader too? No, that was unlikely. He spoke with too much deference to this ‘savior’ and clearly thought himself inferior to his leader. He must be the second-in-command.

It seemed they intended to give Jumin two choices. He could convert to this cult willingly and grant them the resources of both the RFA and C&R… or they would convert him forcefully. He didn't know how they intended to do that, but he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that they would not succeed. Nothing they could do to him would make Jumin betray the RFA or give them his father’s company.

So Jumin considered his options. Surely people would have noticed his absence by now. Not only that, but his father and Assistant Kang would have set in motion whatever measures were necessary to find him. Luciel was most likely doing the same thing on his own. Jumin didn't know if V had heard of his disappearance by now. He hadn’t spoken to his friend in weeks and V hadn’t been in the chat room for even longer than that. Would the others have managed to get in touch with him yet?

More importantly, the question that tormented him the most was what had they done to Elizabeth the 3rd? It was a question he rarely dared to consider, as just the mere thought filled him with a sense of dread that he had never felt in his life. And he couldn’t afford to give in to panic. He needed to be calm in order to figure out a way of this. The only solace he could find was that logically speaking, they would have no reason to harm Elizabeth. Looking at it coldly, she was a tool they could use against him, especially if the hacker knew how much she meant to Jumin. Again, there were two possible scenarios. The best one was that they had simply overlooked Elizabeth the 3rd when they took Jumin. He felt a certain degree of despair at the thought of her alone at his penthouse, but knew that Assistant Kang would have gone to his house already and Elizabeth would be well cared for. Assistant Kang always took such good care of Elizabeth.  
The worst-case scenario, however, was terrifying: Unknown had taken her too and she was somewhere in this dreadful place, a tool that they would surely use against him.

All things considered, Jumin knew that there was a chance of rescue, albeit not a very good one. So he couldn't just sit back and wait. He needed a plan of his own. He needed to find a way to get out of here, with or without help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring! I just really wanted to focus more on Jumin's state of mind at this point. It's hard to imagine how our beloved robot-man would react to being a prisoner, but I did my best to keep as faithful to his character as possible. I hope I did a good job of it!


	3. Burning Rage

Unknown was getting frustrated. He was well aware of Jumin Han’s reputation in the RFA as an emotionless robot, but this was just ridiculous! The man was a stone! He had refused food for four days and then somehow managed to look like he was dining at a fancy restaurant when he finally decided to eat.

At first, Unknown had checked the camera to his prisoner’s cell only occasionally, when the believers brought him food or in the middle of the night to check if he was sleeping, which the man rarely did. But even as time passed, Jumin Han looked no closer to the hopelessness and desperation that Unknown had been looking forward with such excitement. He now rarely left the monitor room and found it harder and harder to take his eyes off the screen showing Jumin Han. The prisoner had taken off his tie and folded it neatly on the cot. His white shirt, once crisp and pristine white, was wrinkled and showing signs of wear, but the man still looked like a fucking model with the sleeves rolled up and the top buttons undone. He looked like he was having a relaxing time at home after coming back from work, for fuck’s sake! Unknown would have been impressed if he weren’t so enraged by the man’s composure.

Unknown was supposed to begin the process of breaking Jumin Han until the savior decided it was time to reveal herself to him. But aside from not hurting him, Unknown had received no instructions on how to do it. He had thought isolation would have had some sort of effect by this point, but…

“Time for another visit,” he said, eyes fixed on the monitors.

When he reached Jumin Han’s cell, the other man was sitting in his cot, head resting against the wall, his eyes closed. Unknown stopped dead in his tracks. He had been looking at this man through a monitor for so long that seeing him in the flesh was something of a shock. He definitely looked like he had lost weight, his cheekbones more prominent as his face had become thinner. His hair was filthy but as Unknown looked at him, Jumin Han ran his fingers through it, combing it back to keep it out of his eyes. _Looks like he’s posing for a fucking photo shoot_ , he thought angrily.

Unknown kicked the cell bars, making a loud noise that caused his prisoner to give a start where he sat and open his eyes.

“Missed me, Mr. Corporate Heir? You looked lonely down here, so I came to give you the great honor of entertaining me.” Jumin Han just looked at him for a few moments but didn't say anything. Unknown glared at him. “I see I’m going to have to teach you some manners,” Unknown growled and opened the cell door. “You’ll learn to speak when spoken to.” He swung the gate closed behind him. “You’ll learn to move when I tell you to move and how I tell you to move.” He approached his prisoner, taking slow, calculated steps. “You will learn to keep me entertained. You will learn to be the perfect toy.”

At this point, Jumin Han was on his feet, his posture tense. But still he said nothing, he didn't budge from the spot where he was standing and he didn't lower his eyes, which were fixed on Unknown’s. Enraged, Unknown grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down until their noses were almost touching. “Why do you have to be so fucking tall? It’s disgusting. I will teach you kneel in my presence, toy. You’re mine now.”

Jumin Han’s cool façade finally began to break. A spark of anger appeared in his eyes and grew with every word Unknown spoke until it became a roaring flame. He grabbed Unknown by his jacket and shoved him hard against the wall. Unknown grunted in pain but he felt a wide smile spread across his lips. He laughed wildly.

“That’s it! Finally, someone fun! Show me more of that anger, my toy. Provoke me! Drive me wild!”

“You think you’re in charge here?” Jumin Han said in almost a whisper, his voice low and deep with what Unknown thought was barely restrained anger. “You’re nothing more than a lackey for that savior of yours. Doing the dirty work but walking around like you own the place. You’re pathetic.”

Unknown shoved his prisoner off him and took a few steps away from him. His glare was almost a snarl and he didn't feel like laughing anymore.

“How dare you speak to me that way? You think you’re some kind of prince because of the charmed life you’ve led? I will show you how wrong you are, you spoiled brat. I will personally be in charge of your cleansing and I will inflict on you the kind pain you never knew existed.” The thought of Jumin Han on his hands and knees, crying and begging to for the pain to stop… and then begging for more… It brought another smile to Unknown’s lips. “We will have so much fun together.” Unknown turned around and walked out of the cell, locking it once more. “I think I’ll go play with your pathetic little friends in the RFA some more now. Did you know? They don't seem to care that you’re gone. Especially that secretary of yours and the one with the silver hair. I don’t think I’ve ever seen them so happy. They’re downright celebrating your absence! So if you thought they would come rescue you, you should think again. Does that make you sad? Does it make you lonely? Don’t worry, my toy. Soon I’ll be the only thing on your mind. That brilliant mind of yours will desire only to please me.”

Then he was gone.


End file.
